


The First Day of Us

by TheSakuraTree



Category: Arcadia, Arcadia (Original Universe), Arcadia (Original World), Original Work, Tales of Arcadia, Tales of Arcadia (Original Universe), Tales of Arcadia (Original World)
Genre: Canonical Relationship, Depressing, Depressing Piece, Depressing Work, Depression, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Social Anxiety, Social Misfit, depressing piece of work, self-hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSakuraTree/pseuds/TheSakuraTree
Relationships: Mythra (Original Character)/Sappho (Original Character)/Tiffany (Original Character), Mythra/Sappho/Tiffany
Kudos: 2
Collections: Tales of The Sapphic Sisterhood





	The First Day of Us

Day One - A Beginning


End file.
